Rucaparib camsylate (C19H18FN3O.C10H10O4S, chemical name 8-fluoro-2-{4-[(methylamino) methyl] phenyl}-1,3,4,5-tetrahydro-6H-azepino[5,4,3-cd]indol-6-one ((1S,4R)-7,7dimethyl-2-oxobicyclo[2.2.1]hept-1-yl)methanesulfonic acid salt, relative molecular mass 555.67 Daltons) is an inhibitor of the mammalian polyadenosine 5′-diphosphoribose polymerase (PARP) enzyme used as an anti-cancer agent and has the following chemical structure:

Rucaparib camsylate is marketed by Pfizer under the trade name Rubraca®. Rubraca® tablets are intended for oral administration only and are available in various dosages. For example, each Rubraca® 200 mg tablet contains 344 mg rucaparib camsylate equivalent to 200 mg rucaparib free base. The tablets also contain the inactive ingredients microcrystalline cellulose, sodium starch glycolate, colloidal silicon dioxide, and magnesium stearate.